The Trouble With Symbionts
by Silicon2123
Summary: When new aliens come aboard DS9, Jadzia Dax's symbiont begins acting strangely. As it thrashes about, it continues to upset Jadzia's bodily functions, creating injuries more and more severe.
1. Chapter 1

"Remember," Captain Sisko addressed his senior staff who stood dutifully before him, "that these people are very, very sensitive. Choose your words carefully. Make your sentences bland. Do not swear. Do not look them in the eyes for too long. Show humility. The federation has very strict orders not to lose this race. They could be very valuable to us. Understood?" Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax, Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir, and Worf nodded in unison.

"Understood," Kira replied as the door opened and the head of the tribe that had come to visit stepped out. As many of the leaders were, this one was a male. His orange-brown skin looked dry to the touch and wrinkles were present on almost all of his visible skin. As the rest of the group stepped out, it was apparent that the rest of the people looked very similar. The leader stepped over to Sisko and bowed a greeting. Sisko bowed in return.

"My senior staff and I welcome you, Chief Trolis, and all of the Kolion people to Deep Space Nine."

"I thank you for your hospitality," the chief replied.

"You are most welcome. We are glad to have you," Sisko said. The chief nodded, then turned to the rest of the senior staff. He took each of their hands in a welcome, than signaled to his people and led them foreword, following Sisko on a tour of the station. Jadzia noticed Miles look at his hands and crinkle his nose in disgust. The Kolion has left a fine orange powder where he had touched. She nudged O'Brien before he had the chance to wipe his hands on his pants and risk offending one of the people. Realizing what he had almost done, he straightened and looked away, embarrassed. As the last of the people left, he let out a breath he had been holding for a while.

"Oops," he muttered.

"S'Alright," Jadzia reassured him. "I almost did it too." Suddenly, she squinted and let out a small gasp.

"Are you alright?" O'Brien asked quickly.

"Yes, yes," Jadzia said, rubbing her eye. "It was just a piece of dust of something got in it, that's all. Let's go." She, O'Brien, and the rest of the remaining staff left the area, returning to their duties.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few hours after the aliens came…_

"So," Jadzia exclaimed, "Any plans for this afternoon?" Major Kira shrugged.

"Not that I can think of, no. May I join you?"

"How did you know that was just what I wanted to ask?" Jadzia said with a smile. Kira raised an eyebrow in humor and the two friends headed toward the promenade. With no real incentive, the pair merely bought drinks and strolled past the stores, stopping every so often when something caught Jadzia's eye. Jadzia tried not to stop too often, as she knew the major preferred not to purchase items her life could go on without, but she stopped enough, because it was something she liked to do.

"What was that look you gave Quark?" Kira asked in a humorous tone.

"Hm?" Jadzia responded.

"When we bought our drinks."

"What made you bring it up now?"

"I couldn't figure it out on my own."

"Oh," Jadzia said mysteriously, "Payback."

"I don't see why you don't go for the physical approach. A kick here, a well placed punch there…"

"Believe me, physical is the last thing I want to be with Quark." Jadzia responded, a hint of exasperation in her tone.

"I understand. So, what are you paying him back for?" Kira prompted. Jadzia began to reply, but suddenly lurched forward and dropped her drink. The glass shattered on impact with the floor, liquid spilling everywhere. "Jadzia? Jadzia, are you alright?" Kira asked quickly. Jadzia looked at Kira, but then dropped to her knees and clutched at her stomach. "Sickbay," Kira slapped her combadge and shouted, "Medical emergency, two to beam over." A blue light engulfed the pair, and they were gone, materializing only moments later on the sickbay floor. As the doctor came running over, Jadzia retched. Kira winced a little, but held the trill's hair back as she vomited. Kira kept a hand on her back while helping the doctor move Dax onto a biobed. Bashir rushed to press a hypospray into her neck, but didn't succeed before Jadzia rolled over and vomited again over the side. She opened her eyes as the familiar hiss of a hypospray filled her ears.

"Help me," she whispered.

"Jadzia," the doctor said, "can you tell me what happened?" She held his gaze, but was unable to speak as she held her stomach and lurched forward. Only when the doctor and Kira had successfully restrained her, she was able to choke out a word.

"Symbiont."


End file.
